The Bodyguard: Points of View
by I-Love-My-Sexy-Man-Prince
Summary: Well, I'm back. So this is just continuing my last one. So I guess this is a sequel. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Bodyguard: Points of view

"What time are you coming home tomorrow?" I asked Frank, on the phone. I hate his golf trips because he's gone for a whole weekend. "I told you Rachel, I will be home at noon," Frank explained for the hundredth time. "Why can't you just leave Bruce and hop on a plane right now, I want to cuddle." "I would but I'm Bruce's ride home and he's calling hogs right now," he said. I whimpered like a little girl. "Rachel, I will be home tomorrow and then you can cuddle with me all you want. Happy now?" he asked. "No," I whined. "Why not Rachel?" "Because, I am having a nice hot bath and you are not here to enjoy it with me," I said, smiling because I know what I just did to him. "Um, I think Bruce can take a cab; that last flight is leaving in one hour," Frank said. It sounded like he was already packing. "No Frank you won't make it on time," I said. "You did that on purpose," he complained. "Yeah I know," I chuckled, "So you know that new Victoria Secret body wash you got me smells way better on me than in the bottle." I could hear him groaning in the background. "You are in so much trouble when I get back," he said. "Threats do nothing for me," I said. "Mommy!" I heard three rooms down. "Ugh," I groaned. "Another bad dream?" Frank asked. "Yeah. She's been having a lot lately. And they have always been the same, a man chasing her and when she finally gets to one of us, she wakes up," I said getting out the tub. "Well, have she said who he was?" "Well the first few were unknown but then she started to make him out as Sy. Maybe it's because of what he said," I didn't mean to say that last sentence. "What did he say?" "What?" "You said he said something, what was it?" "Um, honey I'll call you back or more like I'll see you tomorrow, love you, bye," I hung up the phone before he can say anything. I threw on my robe and went into MJ's room. "What's wrong honey?" I asked her. She sat up and reached out her arms. I picked her up and asked, "Nightmare?" She nodded. "Do you want sleep Mommy's room tonight?" She nodded again. I grabbed her cabbage patch doll, I carried her to my room and then set her down. "Get in the bed and I'll be right back." I went into the bathroom and put my pajamas and then to the kitchen and got the bag of cookies. When I got back to the room she was rolling around on the floor. "MJ, what are you doing?" I laughed. "Rooolling," she dragged the 'o'. "I see that, but you shouldn't be rolling," I sat down on the floor, "It's time for sleep." She didn't say anything, she just kept rolling. "Let me guess, you aren't tired." She smiled and kept rolling. "Okay, can you please at least try to be tired then you will be sleeping in a few minutes." She kept rolling. "I will give you four cookies if you get in bed," I said showing her the cookies. She stopped and thought and shook her head. "MJ," I said. "Roooooll with me," she suggested. "Mommy doesn't want to roll, Mommy wants to sleep." She frowned and kept rolling. "Okay, I will roll with you for a few minutes and then we go to sleep," I started rolling and she said, "Cookies." I grabbed the cookies and past it to her. A few minutes became a few hours I have no idea when we stopped.

Frank's POV

"I'm home!" I yelled. "I'm in here," Fletcher called back. I walked in the living room and saw Fletcher watching T.V. "Where are your mom and sister?" I asked. Fletcher turned the T.V. down and said, "They are still sleep." I looked at my watch and it was 3:08 pm. "This late?" I asked. "Yeah, they were up all night playing. I barely got any sleep," he said. I sat my duffle bag on the floor and went upstairs. When I got to my bedroom, MJ and Rachel were asleep on the floor. I chuckled to myself. They were sleeping on their sides and MJ was under Rachel's arm. I crept up behind Rachel and whispered, "I'm home." She stirred for a few moments and turned around. "Hi sweetie," she said in her sleepy voice. "So uh what's with the sleeping arrangement?" I asked. She slowly removed her arm from around MJ and said, "I just forgot how fun it was to be five years old." I helped her up and she stretched. "So how was your weekend," I asked. "Just like every other weekend, except you weren't here." "Sorry," I said. "It's okay," she said. "Well we should try to wake her up," I asked. "Okay, I have to clean up these cookie crumbs and I don't want to vacuum her up." Rachel walked out the room and went downstairs. I turned around and MJ was still sleep and looking very peaceful. She looked so much like her mom that it wasn't even funny. The only things of mine that she had was my skin tone and my eyes. The rest is her mom; her face, smile, her curly hair, and a little of her mom's attitude. I bent down and shook her. "Honey, wake up." She stirred but she didn't wake up. "MJ wake up honey," I shook her again and she opened her eyes. "Good afternoon sunshine," I said. She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Are you still sleepy?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you want to sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed?" She nodded again. "Okay, but daddy can't pick you up because he hurt his shoulder so he's going to need you to get up." She got up and jumped on the bed and fell right back to sleep. I went downstairs to catch Fletcher opening the door. "Uh where are you going?" I asked. He sighed and closed the door. "Please, I'll be back in a two hours," he begged. "You didn't answer my question Fletcher." "Ugh, I have a date with the finest girl in school and if I don't leave right now, she might never talk to me again." "I understand, so what's her name?" I asked. "Frank, can we do this later, I have to go," he said. "Hey you can either answer my question or be late," I suggested. "Tracy, okay, her name is Tracy." "See how easy that was, tell me about her, but after you come back. Go and have fun, just not too much fun," I said. "Thanks Frank, and don't tell mom, please just tell her I'm going to play basketball." "Okay, go." He walked out and I went inside the living room. "Where did Fletcher go?" Rachel asked sitting on the couch. "He is going to play basketball," I said sitting down next to her. "No, he's going on a date," she said. I looked at her in disbelief, "How did you know?" "I know my son." "Okay," I said, "What did you do all weekend?" "Nothing, I took the kids to the beach, your son got about four girls phone number and your daughter got sand in her hair." "Why when he is a womanizer, he's my son?" "Because you are a womanizer," she said. "Me? I'm shocked that you would even think that," I said with a smirk. I kissed her on the nose then the mouth. "Frank-" I pulled her under me and kissed her before she can finish. When I moved down to her neck she said, "We are not alone in this house." I pulled away and said, "She's sleep." "And what she wakes-" I kissed her again and worked my way back to her neck. "Frank stop." I didn't of course. "Frank st-" I didn't stop her this time. "Frank," she whispered. I moved back to her lips and my hands went under her pajama shirt. When I got her shirt off we heard, "Knock, knock." Sy came in like he lived here. Rachel pushed me off of her and picked her shirt off the floor. "We're in here!" she yelled putting her shirt on. Sy came in the living room and said, "Whoa, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" "Yes," I grumbled. Rachel hit me in my chest and said, "No, you didn't, what's up?" "I will be in the game room," I said. When I left I heard him say, "I have some great news, Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

The Bodyguard: Points of view

Rachel's POV

"I have some great news, Rachel," Sy told me. "What is it?" I asked. He took a deep breath and said, "I did what you told me and bought that place on Sunset Blvd. and I am going to open a club." I launched out and hugged him. "Oh I am so happy for you, I can't believe you listened to me," I said letting go of him. "Yeah, and since you were the one who convinced me to do this, I'm letting you name it." "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yeah, name it anything you want, but I have to have it by today," he said. "Um, I don't know," as I said that Marilyn-Justice stumbled down the stairs and into the game room with Frank, "How about MJ's?" "Oh no," he said standing up, "No, I will not name my club after a kid that hates me." "Come on, she loves having things named after her, remember when I wrote a song about her and she lit up like the 4th of July. Just think about what she would do if she found out that you of all people are going to name club after her." I knew he was going to try hard to get out of this. "But I'll need for her to sign a contract and that will give her fifty percent of the whole club. She is only five, she can't run a club," he argued. "Then let me help you; until she is of age I'll help you run it." "Ugh, how am I supposed to convince her to put her name on an adult club?" "It doesn't have to be and adult club. It can be a talent club. You can have open-mic nights; I can come and sing once and awhile, you know how much business you will have?" I asked. "She doesn't even like me." "Well, we'll get her to like you, hey I have an idea. Frank and I are having a date night tonight and Fletcher is going out with some friends, you can babysit her," I suggested. Sy froze. I guess the thought of being alone with an unpredictable five year old who doesn't talk and hates him scared him. "She is a great kid and you know it," I said. "Rachel, she will annihilate me, you've seen what happens when she goes off on somebody." "You have been around her all her life and you barely know a thing about her, this is your chance to get to know her." "Ugh, alright, I'll babysit, but if she hurts me, I'm suing you," he said getting up and walking out the door. I plopped my head back on the couch and groaned loud enough to get someone's attention. "Mommy." I turned around and saw Marilyn-Justice. "Hi honey," I said. "I love you, Mommy," she said sitting down and hugging me. I hugged her back and said, "Aw, I love you too sweetheart, what with all the sudden love today?" She let go and looked at me, "Babies, Mommy." "What?" She got up and went up stair. I sat there and thought. Am I pregnant again? That explains a lot; throwing up yesterday and feel nauseated today, I have been feeling fatigued lately, I can smell everything and… I haven't had a period in three months. Damn it. I ran upstairs and put on white-t and blue jeans and ran out the house yelling, "I'll be back."

The spring rain gave me a reason wear a coat with a hood and scarf. I did not want it plaster on tomorrow news that I was buying a pregnancy test from Longs Drug Store. "Excuse me?" I asked the store clerk, "Where are the home pregnancy tests?" "Aisle five," the teenager said not taking his eyes off his Gameboy. I filled my basket with at least three tests. "Shameful," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and an elderly woman was staring at me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snapped. She scoffed and walked out of the aisle. When I got to the counter the teenager ringing everything up said, "I'm sensing it's wasn't intentional." "Not really," I said. "Yeah mine too. My girlfriend died at childbirth, so I have to raise my son by myself," he said showing me a picture in his wallet of his kid. "Aw, he is adorable." "Yeah, he looks like his mom. That'll be forty dollars." I pulled out a hundred dollar bill and said, "Keep the change and buy your boy something." I grabbed my bag and ran out to my car.

On the way home I 911 paged Sonya and she met me at her house. "Hi Auntie Rachel," Bryan said when we walked in. "Hi buddy-boy," I said dragging Sonya into her room. "Girl what's wrong?" she said. I dumped everything in my bag and said, "That's what's wrong." While we were waiting for the results a few minutes later she asked, "And why are you here and not sharing this moment with your husband?" "Because if I am pregnant I want to tell him tonight on our date," I answered pacing back and forth. _Brriing._ We ran to the bathroom. All three were positive. "Congrats," Sonya said. "How could I be so stupid?" I said plopping on her bed. "Wait, you aren't happy about this?" "No, no, no. I'm ecstatic; I just can't believe I didn't notice. My freaking five year old had to tell me." "Wait, MJ told you?" "Yeah, but that's not the point." "Well you need to go home and give your husband the news of his life.

Frank's POV

"Honey, can you zip up my dress for me?" Rachel asked me. I walked up behind her and zip up her dress. "You know I'm better at _un_zipping," I said wrapping my arms around her waist. "Down boy," she said pulling apart my hands and walking to get her purse. "So where did you go today," I asked. I could see her stiffen up a little bit. "Um, I went to the pharmacy and got MJ another asthma pump," _Twitch,_ "Flats or heels?" "Heels, I didn't know she was running out." "Uh, yeah, and I don't just thought I'd get another one for precautions. The cashier and I had a nice conversation, he was a nice young boy." "What can you and a cashier possibly have to talk about?" I asked fixing my bow tie. "His son, so where are we going?" "Surprise, so you talked about kids with a stranger?" "Ugh I hate surprise." "Yeah, that's why I make them. Are you hiding something from me?" I asked. Rachel isn't one to keep secrets, but today she is acting very cautious. "No," _Twitch,_ "What makes you think that?" "Well, when you lie, you twitch a little bit," I said. "Whatever, so how do I look?" she asked. I looked her up and down and started to drool. She had on a strapless short black cocktail dress that fits her body curve to curve, devil red stiletto pumps a black make-up bag and she actually flat ironed her hair. She looked good. "You look- wow," I said in awe. "I'm guessing I look good." "No, you look gorgeous," I said pecking her on her extremely soft lips. "Somebody is trying to get lucky tonight," she said bumping my hip. I held my hand out and said, "Ready to go my lady." She took my hand and we walked down stairs to say good-bye.

Sy's POV

I sat downstairs alone in the living room alone with Marilyn-Justice. I tried to stay focused on my magazine but she was glaring at me very evilly. For a kid, she is very scary. "Alright you two," Frank's voice said when they came down the stairs. Marilyn-Justice smile and ran as I walk to them. "Okay, MJ remember that your bedtime is 9:00 and not a minute later. Sy dinner is in the oven on low, take it out at eight. And MJ, you get two pieces of pecan pie and that is it and no TV. Now both of you, do I make myself clear?" Rachel asked sternly. The kid nodded. "I don't know why I have to follow rules when I'm the babysitter," I said. "If we come back and MJ tells us that you didn't follow the rules and you will tell us little lady," she pointed at her daughter, "Then you will be babysitting her for the next month. Wouldn't that be fun?" "Whatever go and have fun, everything will be fine," I said. Frank opened the door for Rachel. "Follow the rules and nobody will get hurt oh and she has a slight headache so give her some children's Tylenol before she goes to bed," she said walking out the door. "You guys have a good time. You have nothing to worry about now go." And that's want they did. When the front door closed the kid and I had a stare off. "Um so, what do you want to do?" I asked nervously. She didn't say anything. This night is going is interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't kill me. I wanted to update but I kept changing my mind. Plus it's hard two juggle two stories at once. These stories are my babies and of course I'm going to give the newborn more attention. Well this chapter might be short but you ain't the one skipping homework to write this. Ugh, the nerve of some people. Only thinking about themselfs. Just kidding ya'll know I love ya'll. Anywho, enjoy. P.S. No MJ is not going to kill Sy.**

* * *

The Bodyguard: Points of view

Frank POV

The look on Rachel's face when we pulled into the fishing pier parking lot was priceless. "You brought me to a pier," she said when I helped her out the car. "Yeah, you wanted to go somewhere different, so here we are." I lead her to the dock where I set up a candlelit dinner. "Wow," she said. I pulled her chair and she sat down. "Let me guess, we are eating my favorite catfish?" she asked. I sat down and asked, "How did you know that?" "I can smell it." Okay, that is freaky. I uncover the food and we prayed over it.

Ten minutes later Rachel asked me, "What are you thinking about?" I smiled at her, "I'm just thinking about when I found out that you were pregnant with MJ." She slightly froze, "That was epic. If Sy hadn't busted in on us and made me blurt it out, you wouldn't have found for another two weeks." "Well, I wasn't going to tell you but, the day I found out was supposed to be the day I was going to propose to you," I said. She giggled. "I kind of found figured it out. I caught a glimpse of the box when I was looking in your drawer for pajamas, but I didn't pay attention to it." "Yeah I kind of suck at hiding things, but I had it all planned out. I was going to take you somewhere private like this. Every word was going to be a compliment, you are an amazing woman," I grabbed her hand, stood up and stood by her chair, "I would have got done on one knee," that's what I did, "And I would have pulled out a ring," I did, "And I would have said, I love you more than anything and I can't see myself with any other woman than you. Since we are already married I want to asked you to wear this on your other finger this," I showed her the ring. "Oh Frank, it's beautiful," she gasped. "It was my mother's wedding ring; it took me four and a half years to get the courage to ask my father for it, to my surprise he was waiting for me to ask him, I was hoping that you will accept this. I had it sized to fit your finger and your birthstone around the diamond." "Of course I will accept it honey." I smiled and slid the ring on her finger. "I love you Rachel Marron." "I love you too Frank Farmer." I leaned up and kissed her. Kissing her was like… it's indescribably amazing. I felt like I was in heaven. Life is good when I kiss her. I love her so much it hurts sometimes. "Frank, I," kiss, "Have to," kiss, "Tell you," kiss, "Something." I pulled away from her and asked, "What?" She smiled and sighed, "I'm pregnant."

Back at the house

Sy's POV

"Hey kid, your dinner is ready," I yelled taking the lasagna out the oven. She rushed down and waited for me to make her plate. "Here you go, corner piece just like you like it," I said. She took the plate and looked at me confused. "Uh, I don't know how I knew that either." I saw a small smile crept up on her face. "Go eat," I said. She actually obeyed me.

After she ate she had her pies and took her bath, she was ready for bed. I poked my head her room and said, "Hey, kid, time for bed." She was holding her stomach frowning. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. She ran passed me to the bathroom. "Hey," I said following her. When I got to the bathroom her head was in the toilet. "Are you okay?" She looked at me when she could. "Of course you're not okay," I walked in the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Her little head was in the toilet for at least 2 minutes. "Are you decent?" She shook her head. Ugh, the one thing I hate more than kids are sick kids, but when I was in college I minored in nursing and I never thought I would have to use it. "I want my mommy," she cried. "I want both your parents, but right now we are stuck with each other," he said. She started cry and hugging her knees. "Ugh, please stop crying, kid it's only the flu," I begged. "And stop calling me kid, my name isn't kid, my name is Marilyn-Justice! Ma-ri-lyn Jus-tice, don't call me kid!" she yelled. I have to admit, I was a little scared of her but I had to suck it up. I got up and searched for a thermometer. I finally found one. "Put this under your tongue and wait." She shook her head. "Come on, you are sweating bullets, if you have a fever and I leave it untended, your mother will kill me." She groaned and opened her mouth. I stuck the thermometer under her tongue. "Are you done throwing up?" She nodded. "Can you walk?" She shrugged her shoulder. "Get up slowly, I'll walk you to your room." She slowly got up looked at me when her eyes went to the back of her head. I caught her and the thermometer just before she hit the floor. I scooped her up carefully and looked at the thermometer. Her temperature was 103.1. I sighed and carried her to her room and placed her on her bed. "Okay, in school they said to… uh… damn it what am I supposed to do? Oh to help bring fever down you have to dab that patient softly on the forehead with a cold damp towel." I left the room and came back with a face towel. After dabbing for about an hour, I started wondering where Frank and Rachel were.

Rachel POV

"I'm pregnant," I said. Frank's face went blank. It's hard to read him went there is no expression. I got a little scared but then a large smile spread across. In a blink of an eye, Frank lifted me up into the air and spun me around. I giggled. He finally set me down on my chair kissed me. "When did you find out?" he asked me. "Today," I said, "That why I went to the pharmacy." "My God, I love you," he said. I smiled and said, "I love you too baby." "And I love you, too," he said in a baby voice to my abdomen and kiss it. I laughed at his goo goo voice. "The baby can't hear you babe." "Do you think I care? That's my kid in there. I cannot believe it," he said in disbelief. "Well believe it papa bear because we are going to have another cub." "You know what, let's cut this date short and go home so you can rest." "Honey, I am not tired," I said. "Then we can do something else," he had is sneaky face on and I knew exactly what he wanted to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, but I think it was worth it. 'Wink Wink' 'Nudge Nudge' 'Eye-Raise Eye-Raise.'**

* * *

The Bodyguard: Points of view

"Frank, how are we going to tell the kids?" Rachel asked on the way home. "They will be thrilled, Rachel. This will give you and MJ an excuse to decorate something," I said. "Wait, MJ already knows. It was weird because she came up to me and said, 'Babies Mommy.'" "Hey, she's a special kid. She senses things like you falling asleep at church-" "That was an accident," she cut me off. "What about the time you ate all the snacks at Fletcher's back to school night?" "Dammit, how can I not realize that I was pregnant?" she asked. "Well I didn't know you were pregnant either," I said. "Yeah, I know but it's my body," she said. "And I know your body just as much as you do. Hell, I probably know it better than you." "Whatever," she said.

When we got home Sy bum rushed us before we had a chance to step in the door. "Where the hell was you guys, I've been paging you for at least an hour?" he yelled. "I left my pager here," Rachel said handing me her jacket. "How was everything, I see MJ didn't tear you into pieces," I joked but his face was still serious. "Oh everything was fine, until I discovered she had the damn flu!" he yelled. "What? Where is she? Is she okay" Rachel asked. "She is asleep. Her fever went down but she keeps coughing." "Well, did you give her inhaler?" I asked. Sy smacked his hand on his forehead. "God dammit, I knew there was something I forgot?" That's when Rachel took off upstairs faster than I've ever seen her run. "Honey, you're pregnant, slow down," I yelled running after her. "My baby needs me," she yelled back. She ran to the bathroom and got MJ's inhaler and went to her room. MJ was sleep, but she wasn't coughing, she was wheezing. Rachel sat at MJ's bed and tried to wake her up. "Sweetie. Come on wake up," she said, but she didn't. "MJ, wake up for Mommy." MJ started to open her eyes. "MJ, sit up," she placed to pump in her mouth, "Inhale… exhale." I left the room and went back downstairs. "She's okay right?" Sy asked. "Yeah, she should be. Look man, Rachel told me about your club and the reason why you agreed to babysit MJ. I need to thank you for taking care of her because if you didn't it would be a lot worse." "Anytime, you know she really is a good kid. I misjudged her and I'm sorry," he apologized. "Tell that to my daughter," I said. "She's okay," Rachel said coming back down the stairs, "You did a good job, you can come back tomorrow and talk to her about your club, but now you have to go." "Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow." He walked out and I closed and locked it. "You want to go watch a movie or something," Rachel asked me. I turned around and nodded. We walked upstairs to our room and watched my favorite movie, "The Seven Year Inch."

Fletcher's POV

I woke up in the morning and remembered that I wasn't home. "Fletch, get up," my friend Mitchell said throwing his pillow at me. I threw it back at him and turned away. "Man, we got to get up. We got to be at practice in an hour or coach will bench us so get you sleepy ass in the shower. And my mom put your breakfast on the table." He left and I slept for another 3 three minutes before I got up. I took my shower and went into Mitch's kitchen to be greeted by his parents and his little, by ten minutes, sister Trixie. "Good morning people," I greeted. "Morning Fletcher," his mom Pam said. "Fletcher," Trixie said. "Trisha," I said. She glared at me for call her by her real name. Trixie and I never really liked each other, she always been just Mitch's sister to me and I have always been just one of her brother's friends. She was seventeen and I just turned sixteen so we never have anything to talk about and it was starting to get annoying because I'm always over here and she never says a word to me. "Where's Mitch?" I asked, sitting down next to his mom. "He left," his dad Michael said, "He said that he wasn't going to wait for you so you and Trixie are going to walk down there." I loved being able to walk down the street and have no one know I was Rachel Marron's son. I kind of thank my mom for sheltering me from the media- wait, did he just say that Trixie is walking with me. "Why does Trixie have to come with me?" I asked. "Because she needs to get out the house and I said so," Ms. Pam said. "Yes ma'am," I mumbled. I swear that I have at least three mother's; my mom, Aunt Sonya and Ms. Pam. The telephone rang and Ms. Pam was the one to get it. "Hi," she said, "Yeah, she's right here. Trixie, it's for you." "Hello," Trixie said. Then I could hear someone yelling at her from the other end. "I'll take this in the living room," she said. When she slid the door shut both her parents looked at me. I took another bite of my bacon, wiped my hands and went around to the other side of their living room where I could see and hear Trixie but she couldn't see me, and luckily she had the phone on speaker. "Rob, will you stop yelling, I can hear you," she said. "I have to yell, bitch. You don't call a guy and tell him that we're over. We are over when I say that we're over!" the guy yelled. "Don't you call me a bitch!" "Okay, ho, you must don't understand. You belong to me." "I don't belong to you man, no scratch that, I don't belong to you, boy. Robert, you are the scum of the fucking earth. You slept with my best friend behind my back and you have the nerve to call _me_ a ho. YOU are a slut and I don't want to be with you anymore so stop calling my house and leave me the fuck alone!" she hung up and I ran back to the kitchen. "What happen?" Mr. Mike asked. "Let's just say that it wasn't pretty. I suggest getting an alarm system," I warned. "FLETCHER!" we heard Trixie yell, "You have one minute to get you stuff and be at the door or I'm leaving." I gulped down my orange juice and said, "Thanks for breakfast, Ms. Pam." I got up and grabbed my gym bag. "Good luck," Mr. Mike wished. 'Yeah right,' I thought.

The park was at seeing distance and I had twenty more minutes before I had to be at practice. Trixie and I haven't said anything to one another the whole walk but it was getting awkward. "You okay?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" she snapped. I looked at her and she was looking at the ground. "It's better if you talk about it," I suggested. She looked up to only shoot me a cold glare. "Or not," I said. We were just a few meter away from the park went some pulled Trixie away. "What the hell? Let me go," she said. "No, is he the reason you broke up with me?" the guy, who I assume was Rob, asked. "I broke up with you because I hate you," she said. "Come on, you don't mean that. I'm sorry about what I said on the phone. Forgive me?" Trixie tried to get out of his grip but failed. "Hey kid, get lost," the guy told me, but I was frozen. "Fletcher you stay right there. Robert let go of me." "Come on, baby," he wrapped his arms around her and tried to kiss her. That's when she slapped him. He let go of her and held his face. When he looked at her he said, "You bitch." Then he punched her in her face. I unfroze in realization of what happen. Trixie was on the floor and Rob was standing over her about to kick her but not before I pushed him away. "Hey, man you don't freaking hit a girl like that!" I yelled shoving him harder. "Kid, mind your own damn business," he shoved me back. "Dude, your mom so stupid she didn't teach you to keep your hands off a woman!" He looked at me before trying to punch me, but I caught his fist and punch him in his nose. He fell to the ground with tears come out of his eyes. I picked up an unconscious Trixie and carried her to the park. When Mitchell saw us he immediately ran over. "What happen?" he asked. There was a crowd. "Her boyfriend." Coach came over and asked the same question. "We were walking when her ex stopped us. He was trying to get her back and when he tried to kiss her, she slapped him. He got mad and punch her," I explained. "Where is he?" Mitch asked. "By the gate." "I'll kill him," he said, before taking off in Rob's direction. "Mitchell, stop!" I yelled because Mitchell was a cancer sign and he was crazy enough to do it. Coach went after him and stopped him. He walked Mitchell back over trying to calm him down. "The best thing to do is call the police," Coach said to him. Mitchell was so angry he had tears in his eyes. "No, the best thing to do is kill him. No one puts their hands on a girl, let alone my little sister!" "Fletcher, take her to the nurse," Coach instructed me. I nodded and walk into the building to the nurse's office. Today was probably one of the most interesting days of my life and it wasn't even noon yet.


End file.
